The present invention generally relates to fixtures adapted to dispense liquids, including but not limited to water nozzles commonly referred to as shower heads.
As used herein, the term “shower head” broadly refers to a perforated nozzle located in a shower to distribute water over an individual, typically from overhead. Adjustable shower heads are available today that are adapted to provide multiple different spray patterns through a manual adjustment, for example, rotating a ring surrounding the head. Once adjusted for a particular spray pattern, the adjustment persists until another manual adjustment is made. As a result, the last selected spray pattern will resume after water flow has been restarted following a stoppage. For example, when a wide pattern is manually selected from an original narrow spray pattern, the wide pattern remains when the water flow is restarted and may extend beyond the intended area, for example an open shower curtain or open shower door.
Though a shower head may provide a variety of spray patterns (for example, gentle, strong, massage, intermittent pulse), typical spray patterns are relatively narrow with a total inclined (solid) angle of not more than 10 degrees. Wider spray patterns may be made available by switching the water flow to a different fixture or by adding flow to an additional fixture. Such fixtures are usually stationary and supplied by a different water supply line or with a line extension. As such, these fixtures often require additional plumbing and fixture costs and may cause the shower water temperature to drop when switching to the new or extended line, as the different or alternative fixture is still cold.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that there is an ongoing desire for shower heads that produce multiple spray patterns that automatically return to a predetermined or first spray pattern, for example from a relatively wide spray pattern to a narrower spray pattern, when water pressure and supply is turned off. Further, there is a need for shower heads with manually adjustable spray patterns, but automatically return from a manually selected spray pattern to a predetermined spray pattern when water pressure and supply is turned off without additional plumbing and/or fixture or wear, and without a significant drop in water temperature when changing spray patterns.